The Bond of Memories
by Alex Lilly Potter
Summary: Harry Potter is abused by His aunt and Uncle But when Minerva come to check on Him the Dursleys Got what was coming for Them and Harry get sent to a family who loves him, Manipulating Dumbledore, Good Snape, I know i suck at Summaries, HP/GW HG/?,
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_After 9 Months in a dark warm Place, he opens his eyes and he sees a woman With red hair and vibrant green eyes he felt Attached, and then He saw a man with hazel eyes and out of control black hair, _

_"His first name should be Harry__,__" said man with hazel eyes._

_"And his middle name should be James__,__" said the woman with vibrant green eyes._

_"Lily should we let Sirius Be Harry's Godfather?" asked the man with unruly black hair._

_"Yes we should James" said Lily__._

_And then Harry saw someone in the corner sitting in a chair__.__ He had long dark brown hair and pale blue eyes__._

_"Sirius Will you Be Harry's Godfather__,__" __James asked._

_"Why did you ask me James why would you choose me why not Remus__?__ He is responsible__,__ I__'m__ just a Prankster__.__ I__'m__ not fit to do the job of raising a boy if you and Lily are gone__,__" the man called Sirius s__ighed__._

_"Sirius Orion Black! You were never just a prankster you are a Marauder and my best __Friend. You're__ my Cousin so never Say you__'re__ just a prankster because __you're__ a__ lot more than that__,__" James almost most yelled._

_"So let me ask you again. Will you be Harry's godfather?" James asked calmly._

_"Well I wa__sn't__ expecting this but I __accept,__ James__,__" Sirius answered._

_Harry was handed to Sirius__ and__ turned Sirius's eyes and hair green._

_Sirius Looked up at Lily and James and s__miled.__ "Harry is going to be a powerful wizard."_

* * *

Harry woke up from the most wonderful dream ever to find himself back in his bedroom the Cupboard Under the stairs his Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, 'gladly and kindly' took him in after his parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort and 'generously' gave Harry the cupboard under the stairs, fed and Clothed him out of the 'kindness of their Hearts' and 'Lightly' disciplined him when he did 'wrong'.

"Up up up, Freak you have to watch the bacon and don't you _dare_ let it burn or I will tell Vernon and you know what happens when I tell Vernon," Aunt Petunia shirked as she unlocked the locks on the cupboard under the stairs.

This was normally the first thing Harry heard every morning and Harry wished on a daily basis that he was woken up like His cousin, Dudley Dursley, with Petunia's Soft voice and a promise of food, Harry remembered how his mother named Lily had woken him up. His mother spoke with a soft voice saying that it was a brand new day and there were a lot of things to do, Harry can remember everything he Sees or hears. To some this would be Blessing and to others this would be a Curse. To Harry, this is a bit of both, the beginning of every month Harry has nightmares about his parents dying, and it wakes Uncle Vernon up then Harry gets beaten so for the rest of the month, he gets beaten for things like not finishing his chores by the time Vernon gets home, his unruly hair, burning the bacon, and his existence and the list goes on and on.

"Get in the Kitchen, Freak and watch the Bacon," Aunt Petunia shrieked again.

Harry went in the Kitchen and started watching the bacon. He had started cooking one year ago when he'd turned five; the Dursleys said that was his Birthday present: getting to cook for a family that is perfectly normal. Harry wanted to say that if they were normal Vernon and Dudley would be in shape, but Harry held his tongue since he knew that would just give more Punishments and chores.

There was a knock on the door, Petunia answered it.

"Who is it?" Petunia asked in her disgusting sickly sweet voice while opening it.

"Hello Mrs Dursley, let me introduce myself. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm here to check Harry Potter," Minerva Stated.

* * *

_**do you like it? A special thanks Cathrine Weasley, my best Friend and this is also here because thetigerlilly is my beta!**_

_**sorry about Harry potter And a different Life but i think this is Better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II_

Harry couldn't believe his ears when he heard that the woman, Minerva McGonagall, was looking for him.

Harry served out the bacon on three plates, turned off the stove, limped over to the door and then he heard Petunia.

"Surely you mean Dudley Dursley. I mean The Fre... Harry doesn't have good scores; Dudley has better scores than anybody in the whole school, here let me show you Dudley's and the Fre... Harry's records they're up stairs let me go get them wait right here. Actually, come inside and take a seat in the Living Room," and with that Petunia left to go upstairs to get the records.

Harry hid in a shadowy corner so that Petunia would not see him, he knew if that happened he would be hit with the frying pan. Of course, it didn't matter if he was hit; Harry had special healing powers. For example: if he had water he could heal anything except heal broken bones. He had even partially healed his eyesight but then he remembered that the Dursleys would be mad and say his freakishness had done it and he would be taken out of school for the next week and be beaten to a pulp.

Harry came out of the shadows.

"Hello, how are you Harry?" Minerva asked.

Harry spun around.

"How how d-d-did y-y-you know my n-n-name?" Harry stuttered Out. "Oh wait never mind you're Minnie aren't you?" Harry said this more as a statement than a question.

"How did you know my nickname that your father gave me?" Minerva Inquired.

"I will tell you if I can get out this place as soon as I turn 10 then I will run away somewhere where there is magic and people will love me and….wait I'm rambling aren't I, I will be quiet now sorry," Harry said this all in one big breath, at this point he was gasping for air.

"Wait what do you mean _not loved_ and why do you want to go away... and _how_ do you know my nick name?" Minerva asked again.

"I told you I can't tell you till I am away from here. Oh wait Petunia is coming down stairs she can't see me talking to you if you come back tonight around Ten O'clock I'll tell you everything about me then. See you later Min-Min," with that Harry ran into the kitchen Leaving a very dumbstruck Minerva McGonagall left to face Mrs Dursley.

**Hey Guys Another update in a two day Time period Check my poll if you want me to keep writing fast you should get updates twice a week and Thanks again to Cathrine Weasley and Thetigerlilly.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter III_

Harry felt a little bad leaving Minerva all alone to face Petunia, but if Petunia found out that he talked to Minerva well... Vernon would beat the living Daylights out of him, take him out of school for one month, double his chores, and that's just a small amount of what would happen if they found out he talked to Minerva.

Harry got out from the dark corner and went into the kitchen. The moment he got in there, Harry knew he shouldn't have walked in; Vernon was purple in the face with half the mustache on his plate, it was a not a pretty sight to see. And to top that of all the appliances were destroyed.

"Freak where have you been my bacon is cold! And so is Dudley's!" Vernon yelled

Harry started to whimper he knew that when Vernon got mad at him or at anybody, it was taken out on him.

"Well Freak since you made our breakfast cold you shall pay." Vernon nearly yelled.

Praying with all his might, he wished that Minerva would hear his Uncle beat him.

Vernon was roaring while he was beating him, it hurt like he was walking into a lake of fire.

He could hear that the conversation stopped in the Other room Harry was now praying harder than ever.

And then His world went Black.

* * *

Harry woke up in a room with wallpaper that had Car and Trucks on it, Harry sat up and someone gently pushed him back down saying, "You have to stay in bed, you have lost a lot of Blood."

As he laid his Head on the pillow Harry thought the voice was familiar, but he never had time to ponder because soon he was fast asleep.

**Hey guys I know this chapter is no so good But I felt really bad for not updating , say thanks to thetigerlilly and Cathrine Weasley, and if you want me to update sooner vote at my poll and Review, Give Me inspiration, and I need a OC Please come up with one Thx, and if you come up with a OC I will Put your name in the Author notes**

**And who should Hermione Be with**

**Hermione/Draco**

**Hermione/Neville**

**Hermione/Ron**

**Review Plz**


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Harry woke up again expecting another blow from Vernon, but strangely enough it didn't come. Then he remembered that he was in the room with the wallpaper that had cars and trucks on it. He also remembered that the Voice told him that he had lost a lot of blood, come to think of it he did fell a bit woozy, and then he blacked out again.

Harry woke up with his head pounding he couldn't think straight, there was Minnie talking to a redheaded Lady; he thought maybe he could ask where he was.

"Excuse me Professor, sorry to interrupt your conversation but I would like to ask where am I?" Harry asked as politely as he could.

Minerva Looked at him and politely asked to pause the conversation with the redheaded lady so she could speak with Harry, "Harry you are in St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries, as I said before you have lost a lot of Blood and you are to stay Bed." Minerva said this entire sentence kindly but strictly.

Harry said "I will Professor," as he snuggled in to the warmth of the bed covers and fell asleep.

* * *

_"James don't you dare put Harry on that broom!" Lily Potter Yelled through the Kitchen window._

_James replied with an answer that Most Husbands use when their wives ask something "Yes Dear."_

_There was a knock on the Door._

_"I'll get it Lily," James yelled, running into the House while Carrying Harry._

_James opened the door._

_"Well Hello Padfoot, Wormtail come in old friends I wasn't expecting you to be here," James Exclaimed Happily._

_"Prongs! How are you my friend, can I hold Harry? after all I am his godfather," Sirius said importantly._

_"Okay you can hold Harry but if you drop him again I will set Lily-flower on you," James threatened._

_Sirius gulped and Lily came in._

_"Set me on whom?" Lily asked curiously._

_"Sirius," James replied._

_"Why?" Lily asked again._

_"Um never mind it's not important. Besides Wormtail and I have some business to discuss with you and Prongs," said Sirius._

_"Well what is do we have to discuss Padfoot?" James asked curiously._

_"Well, you remember when you and Lily made me secret keeper?" Sirius asked._

_"Of course I do Sirius, why do you think I would forget it?" James asked again._

_"Didn't think you forgot, I was just asking. Anyway, I was thinking that we should choose someone else to be the Secret keeper," James was about to speak but Sirius cut him off. "Not that I don't want to be your secret Keeper, but I was thinking that I could be the decoy. Voldemort could torture me all he wants, but I could never tell him where you, Harry and Lily live, your secret would be safe," Sirius Finished speaking._

_"Sirius that is a good idea, but there is no one else that we trust more than you, Besides Remus of course, who would be the secret keeper?" Lily asked._

_"Peter," Sirius said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Lily looked at James they seemed to be talking with their eyes finally they both nodded._

_"Okay Peter can be our Secret Keeper, we will perform the Secret Keeper ceremony at 1 pm don't be Late," James replied_

* * *

Harry woke up.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall but where is my Godfather Sirius Black?" Harry asked

* * *

Hello everybody I have updated Yah! Give special thanks to Thetigerlilly, Cathrine Weasley and MammaDragon ( she is My Friend to)

Sadly no gave me an OC but I wasn't clear on what type of OC I wanted I want Five Boy OCs and Four Girl OCs 11 yeas old please

again who should Hermione be with

Hermione/Draco

Hermione/Neville

Hermione/Ron

And Hermione/Fred

Plz Review I beg you lets say 10 reviews till the Next update

goodbye


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys Do not ignore this as you see i Have changed the name of the story it is now ****The Bond of Memories ****Sorry For the inconvenience **

**Anyway I have Major Writers Block that will not Go away! That's what i meant when I said I needed Inspiration, Please you Guys And I need some OCs If you me to write more,**

**And I want you all to write me a story about what will happen next Please! I need help.**

**The one Who writes the best story about how Sirius Gets free, From Harry's perspective Please**

**I will give you credit and it does not matter if you have never had a story on FF just try it may turn out that you are a good writer!**

**so long**

**PS. I am not Dead**


End file.
